I know you're not gay
by jessie09
Summary: When Jamie decided to face her past. A story with Tokio Hotel Bill/OC, Tom/OC with Georg and Gustav. I suck at summarizing but the story rock! I hope you like it and R&R PLEASE! thankss :D
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION:**

When a person sees our group, one may think our group has all the sexes in the world. One looks like a gangster, (he's the boy), one looks like a normal geeky girl, (of course she's a girl), one is a girl but somehow idolizes the gangster (they think she's a, I don't know what they think about me), and the other one is gay. Well, at least for me he is. So that's Tom, Jessica, Bill and me, Jamie. That's what we look like when we were 13.

I don't know why I decided to show my boyish side. I can't even remember how it started. But as time goes by, we happen to know about "evolution". Well, at least for them.

Tom and Bill, the twins, surely grow. I mean, grew tall not mentally grow, well that's for me.

Tom's, uhmm…the girl's think he's attractive and beautiful, but is he? Well, yes he is. As well as Bill, who became more beautiful? Of course he's beautiful, he's GAY. Well, again, for me. A lot of girls are drooling over him. I don't really know why. Jessica, she still has her geeky side but she did matured. And she's even more talkative and more beautiful. A lot of guys are after her. Well for me, nothing changed according to Tom and Bill. As expected to the both of them. But Jessica, being nice, she said my beauty bloomed. Then Tom suggested maybe doomed. Well, Jessica says I'm no ugly because I have those persistent suitors. But is that really the basis of being beautiful? Maybe.

We were 17. Prom night. I thought Tom would still wear those baggy clothes but man; he wore a tux but then again, baggy pants. But that night, I can say he's got the looks. Jessica, she's like a duckling turned into swan. More boys drooled over her but back-up, she has Bill as her partner. I was eagerly waiting for Bill. I just had the feeling of urgency to see what he looked like that night. And there he was, with his glorious presence. He wore a body-cut tux, and wore his make-up too. I was quite impressed with him that night. I barely take my eyes off of him. But it's not a big deal. He's my friend and he's gay (for me) so not other meaning. Me? I have this dress and sneakers. Of course Tom laughed, Bill didn't say anything and well, at least Jessica complemented me, always being nice. She asked why I didn't wear heels; at least my boyish attitude saved me. But actually the truth, I don't know how to wear them. When I was younger, I keep on asking myself, why would someone invent a thing like that? It's not comfortable at all. Anyways, I can't remember every detail that night but here is what I can't forget the most.

Tom und Jessica (While dancing)

"Wow! You look good tonight!" Tom commented as he held Jessica's while dancing with the music. Jessica said nothing, intimidated for a lot of people are looking at them. But then, they didn't mind the people around them, enjoying each other's presence.

Bill and I just sat there. I did not entertain any boys that night. I just don't want to. I kind of regret not entertaining them because sitting there with Bill felt awkward for the first time. So to kill the awkwardness, I started the conversation. "You look good today!" I teasingly told him. He had his look again like telling me to stop teasing him gay. I know he's not gay but I just like calling him that. "Why wouldn't you dance with someone? Like with that dude who seemed has interest in you" I teased again."Just drop it Jamie" Bill hissed, quite serious. But, I don't know what's gotten into me. I stood up, walked up to this guy and talked to him about Bill. I was about telling the guy my true motive of talking to him when Bill grabbed my arm. His hold is so tight that it's already hurting. And next thing I knew, we were already at the parking lot. "Ahw! Bill it's hurting me!" I told him and he immediately released me. "What's your problem?" I asked him, quite pissed. "What's my problem? You, what's your problem? You know what Jamie; it was okay with me when you thought I was gay when we were 13. But I just can't take it anymore! It's unfair when you're seeing me that way when I see you as you are!" he shouted at me. Hearing those words worried me. No, I felt guilty. But I don't understand what he's trying to say. "Okay, fine. I won't tease you anymore. You're not gay. If that's what you want!" I told him. "What I want? No, Jamie. You really don't understand. Everything I did was nothing. It was worthless. You think I'm mad at you because you tease me gay? You know it's more than that? Well, you don't understand so what's the point? Why do I have to feel this anyway? When all your life that's what you think I was!" he said being emotional and all. Now this is really confusing to me. My temper reached its limit so I asked him, "What do you really want? Stop riddling me!" He gave me a questioning look and takes a deep breath. "You know what? Forget it. Pretend I didn't say anything. You'll never know. And it doesn't even matter right?" he said, then left. "I'm gay if that's what you want" he ranted as he walked away. I was quite shocked when he left me hanging. What did I do? What did I say? I watched his back. I really wish to stop him but something stops me. Pride. So I just stood there, tears falling, felt like I lost a part of me. So I decide to go home and cried myself to sleep.

As far as I remembered, that's the first time I cried. I have never cried for someone in my life. After that, everything changed. We never spoke to each other. I barely look at him. Tom and Jessica always convince us to talk, but we're too tough. I'm too tough. That time, my parents are already planning to move out from Germany to America particularly in Los Angeles because of our business. I almost forgot, Tom and Bill are members of a band called Tokio Hotel. Yes, they're famous since 14. Jessica and I luckily became friend with them because of that incident. Girls in our school mobbed them. Always, and they always tried to run away from them until they found our secret place and started to hang out with us. The twins decided to stop going to school because they can't live a normal life anymore and also to be able to focus on their career. But that didn't stop our friendship. The media thought we're their girlfriends but they explained that we're just friends. At first I thought being friend with superstars is hard. But then you'll just get used to it. So why are the twins there during our prom when they stopped schooling? Well, Jessica is part of the student council and they invited the band to perform. So that's about it. Everything is a blur to me after that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, enough with the past 'cause I've had enough. I'm 21 and I can truly say that I have changed. I don't have contacts with the twins but Jessica kept her communication with me. But at least I got to see the twins on TV, posters, internet almost everywhere, every once in a while. And now, Jessica is inviting me to come back to Germany, as a birthday gift. It's been three years and we hadn't seen each other for a while. Jessica is a famous writer and photographer now. She's still in touch with the twins. She mentioned that she sometimes travel with them when she had time. Now the question is, will I go there? Am I ready to face them? I'm not really sure. But before I knew it, I'm already packing. I don't know why but I guess it's time. I' m already at LAX when someone called me. It's Zac, my boyfriend. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey! Where are you now?" he asked. "I'm on my way to Germany" I said. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't take you to the airport. I'm just kind of busy" he explained. "No. I totally understand. Don't worry about it" I told him. "Okay, have a safe trip. I love you" he said, in a sweet tone. "I love you too" I answered him. When I went to college here in L.A, I got to taste the life of being a celebrity. Maybe because of my mom's influential line: JRICH. But now, I'm starting to handle the whole business as the youngest, renowned designer in the world. I'm so blessed that my name is in line with my mother, Julia Richards, whose name's in line with designs by Cavalli, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci and many others. It's such an honor. Maybe hard work really does pays off. And from the time being, I met Zachary or commonly known as Zac Efron. The rumors about us started when his relationship with his ex-girlfriend is already on the rocks. I never really know him in person but we met on a photo shoot of GQ when he was featured on the cover. And that's how I started to have a real relationship. I called it real because for the first time, I felt that I was being loved and that I love that person in return. I was so blessed to have him. I don't know how to thank him for he somehow lessens the pain I'm bearing due to my past. Well, I think that's what "moving on" means.

After how many hours, I landed to Germany. Oh how I love this place! It brings back a lot of memories. It brings back a lot of pain too. Oh, childhood memories. As soon as I landed Deutschland, I immediately called Jessica. "Hey!" I greeted her. "Jamie!" she immediately responded. "I'm finally back!" I announced. "You're here? Oh my god! I thought you'd never come back?" she said, quite surprised. "Of course I came back! I love this place. And it's your birthday in two days!" I reasoned. "Oh, I'm touched! So, see you in two days! I'm actually busy for the party so I'll just meet you on my birthday. Okay?" she asked. "Oh sure. I have other things to do too" I assured her. "Other things? You mean work?" she asked. "Well, kind of. I hope you understand" I told her. "Okay, I understand JRICH" she replied. "Okay, thanks Jess! You're the best! Love you and talk to you later" I said as I hung up. As soon as my luggage are ready, I immediately want to head to the car. But I guess, the media is there to bother me. I really don't know what I look like for I haven't checked it for quite some time but, whatever. Good thing sunglasses are invented. After being mobbed by the media, I arrived at the hotel and immediately went to the bathroom to freshen up and have some good sleep. (CIAO!)

The next morning, woke up early to have some arrangement to be a guest in Germany's Next Top Model. It will be my first to appear in a reality TV/ competition here in Germany and I'm very excited about that. My assistant called me and told me that she's already on set and that she's waiting for me. I immediately took a bath and searched for an outfit and decided to put my make-up on the way. So for the show, the girls will be wearing my designs for a photo shoot and get a chance to chat with me personally. I will also have a chance to judge them according to their own individual personalities. On set, I already checked all the dresses. I'm quite excited to be with the girls. The show already started. The girls already lined up and were told to what they're going to do. GERMAN: "And today" Heidi Klum announced, "You'll all be wearing the classic designs of one of the youngest and brightest designer, Jamie Richards, the heiress of JRICH" she continued. All of them we're in great awe once they saw the racks filled with clothes. "OH MEIN GOTT!" some of them exclaimed. "And, a chance to talk with the said designer, Ms. Jamie Richards" Heidi announced. And the girls we're in total shock once they saw me walking towards where they are. Star struck? Well, maybe. "Hallo!" I greeted. "So, you better make a good photo and impress today's judge" Heidi told them.

It has been a long day and the shoot's already over. I totally enjoyed it! In the interview, they can't believe I'm already a designer because I'm too young to be compared to the other top designers. Well, age is really just a number. And there's only one thing I always told them, and it's making those painful experience as the tool towards your success. And never stop believing. I also had a small talk with Heidi about the winter fashion of Burberry this December 16. And in total, it was an unforgettable experience. After that, I immediately went to my hotel to have an interview for a show in Germany. They included me in their segment talking about different designers.

INTERVIEW in GERMAN:

Interviewer: Hello, good afternoon to you Ms. Jamie Richards.

Me: Good afternoon. Thanks for having me here.

Interviewer: Oh the pleasure's mine. So to start off, we know that you are one of the top

Designers in this generation, so how does it feel to be named as next big thing in the

Fashion industry?

Me: Oh, it's really been an honor to be in line with those great designers who have been

my inspirations all this time. I will not be here if not for them. They will always be the people I look up to. I respect them the most and it's really flattering that I'm being compared to them. And that makes me want to work harder.

Interviewer: I see. Is being a designer your passion?

Me: Actually yes. Maybe it's in the blood. But then if we look at when I was a teen, I'm not into fashion because I have that boyish side. I only started to show my abilities when I moved to America.

Interviewer: Yeah, I remembered you. Speaking of teenage days, are you still friends with Tokio Hotel?

Me: Uhmmm…yes. But then I lost contact with them when I left for the states. But I'll be seeing them tomorrow because it's our best friend's birthday.

Interviewer: So how are you and Zac doing?

Me: We're doing great. He's getting ready for his next project. And even though we're both busy, we find time to be together out of having a busy schedule. Out of being a public figure, we tried our best to make our relationship very private.

So that's all I can remember in the interview. Another tiring day but my gift for Jessica is luckily ready. I hope she like's this dress. This is a limited edition and it's very unique because I made this design just for her. Lucky her! But I hope she will like it. So after having dinner and taking a bath, I lay on my bed and started scanning the channels in the television. This is what I do like a normal person in a room, bored, until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I knew, I was already in the car on the way to Jessica's party. I have never felt this nervous in my entire life! Well, I know it's because I have to face the people in my past, especially when you have some argument like what I had with Bill. But I have always prayed that when this time comes, I hope everything will be alright. I hope so. I was kind of late but whatever. I usually come to parties with a grand entrance. I know it's not a good habit but it's better to be late than never. So I'm close to the location. I can see the media outside with the lights flashing. When my car parked outside, the bouncers come close to guide me. Celebrity much. So I'm already here. Inhale, exhale. Okay, it's now or never. So before entering I started to wear my biggest smile. Once I'm inside, most of the guests heads turned my way. I just smiled at them "Ms. Jamie" a girl called me. When I turned around, I saw Tina, one of the top stylists in the fashion industry. Oh what a relief. I thought this party will only have models, businessmen, photographers and celebrities. I'm so glad there's a bunch of people from the industry where I belong. "Oh Tina! How are you?" I replied as I went to hug her. "I'm fine! How's Zac?" she asked teasingly. "Oh we're okay. How about you and…" I tried asking her but then she inserted, "Oh that douche! I broke up with him". "Good for you!" I told her then we both giggled. Tina's boyfriend is really such a douche. He went out with that flirty model and left Tina thinking he's all hers. "Oh there you are!" Jessica called out from nowhere. "Oh I need to speak with someone else if you'll excuse me. Happy birthday Jess" Tina excused herself. "Okay" was all I could say. "Oh how I missed you!" Jessica said as we hugged tightly. "I missed you too! Happy birthday! My gift's already there!" I announced to her. "Oh I know! The guy's in the VIP room upstairs. They're excited to see you" she said, as she dragged me upstairs. So I guess this is it. The moment I've been waiting for. I guess I need a little bit of acting here.

_BILL'S POV_

I was already fidgeting in my seat. The other guys are having fun as well as the other people. We're in a room upstairs, quite secluded from the other guests. Jessica reasoned that we're her best friend that's why there is a "special" treatment. Tom suddenly looked at me maybe noticing my mood. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I just budged at his question and tried to sip a drink to divert his attention. But I can't really fool my brother just like that. He knows me very well. Well, he's not just my brother. He's my twin brother. "Hey, if you're worrying about what's going to happen when she's here, don't be. I mean, just be yourself. I know you can handle these things" he said, trying to wash my worries off. "But Tom, it's not just anybody. It's her for Christ sakes!" I replied. "Well, if you really can't help worrying, then just act as if everything's okay. You're good at that! I mean, in acting" he said. That made all sense. Tom's right. I can just act to cover my fidgeting. I just need to get ready. Then I turned to guys to join in their conversation to relax myself. "Where's Jessica?" Tom suddenly asked. "She's downstairs entertaining her guests" Gustav answered. Seconds later, the door swung open that revealed Jessica with all her smiling face. "She's here!" she announced. All of us waited for her excitedly to come inside. Tom and I obviously can't wait to see her again in person. Then a girl in with a black cardigan showed up. "Hi guys!" she greeted. And the next thing I knew, Jamie seated beside Tom, in front of me.

All of them seated and questions began to flood me. "So how are you Jamie?" Georg asked. "I'm fine. A little busy but I'm okay Georg" Jamie told him. "So what's new?" Gustav asked. "Uhmmm" but before she could answer, Jessica inserted. "She's holding a lot of show for the next month. She's also working on her new designs. And she's dating Zac Efron" she stated. "Wait, Jamie's got a boyfriend?" Tom asked. "Why are you so mean to me? You think I'm not attractive?" Jamie asked jokingly. "Last time I checked, you only like me" Tom answered. "Eww" Jessica hissed. "Well, it's obvious because you chose me as your partner in your prom" Tom reminded. "Well, that's because I don't have a choice and Bill has another partner which is her" Jamie reasoned while pointing to Jessica as "her". "So you really want him as your partner?" Tom teased. "Of course! I mean, he's I'm most comfortable with him than you. It's because I know he's not pervert like you. Right Bill?" I motioned to Bill. "Yes" he said smiling. "So, what really happened to you? Why did you left without telling us?" Tom asked. Uh-oh. Here we go. This is the part I hate. It's because I don't have an answer. I just really hope Jess will ride my lies. I looked at Jessica with a 'help me' look and I hope she understands. "Uhmmm I" I started but Jessica interrupted. "She went to college in America. Obviously, because of her parents' work and she didn't have the time to say goodbye to you two because you're doing your shit but at least she told me her goodbye because she loves me more than the two of you" she alibi. "But that doesn't mean you're not going to contact us anymore?" Tom insisted. "Okay, I know it's my fault. But maybe it's because I'm busy taking over the business and my studies. And I really don't want to bother you. I mean, I know you've been busy. But at least Jessica's there to tell me how are you and she conveys my message for you guys. I'm just really sorry" I explained. "Okay. Whatever. Let's just forget about it" Tom decided. There was an awkward silence in between all of us when my phone rings. "Who's that?"Jessica asked. I checked the phone and told her, "It's Zac." "Who's Zac?" Tom queried. "Zac Efron. He's an actor. Jamie's boyfriend" Jessica announced. I was about to open the door to answer the phone when Tom stopped me, "Hey, it's louder outside. Just stay here and answer your phone and we'll be quiet". "I know what you're doing Tom. Just directly say that you want to hear our conversations" I told him slightly laughing. "Well, maybe. Sort of" then he grinned. So I decided to answer the phone with Tom beside me. "Hey" I started. "Hi, how are you?" he immediately asked. "Uhmm, I'm fine. I'm here at Jess' party with the guys, It's like a big reunion" I announced. "Uhmmm, is everything okay? You don't seemed okay honey" he questioned. "I'm okay. Everything's fine. Maybe I'm just exhausted with work and everything. Don't worry about me okay? I'm super fine. Anyways, how are you? How's your day?"I asked, changing the topic. "I'm fine. I'm doing great with my work. But I really wish I'm with you" he said. "Oh don't worry after my work here, I'll be back. Or maybe I can visit you or you can visit me. And I'll call once in a while, okay?" I assured him. "Okay. Have fun. Bye, I love you" he said. "I love you too" I replied. Then we both hung up. Tom clapped his hands saying, "That was remarkable! I never thought you'd have a boyfriend after all that teenage years? Man I thought you're really a lesbian!" "Funny Tom! I'm boyish back then but I'm definitely straight. It is part of puberty to be partially unsure of who you are. Enough of everything and let's start the party!" I announced as I danced my ass off. Bill was already very talkative. He's back to his normal self. I was already drunk so as everybody except Bill who's only sober. I sat next to him being light-headed. "Hey, slow down killer!" he commented. "Finally! You spoke a word to me!" I told him. "Jamie, you're already drunk!" he said. "Well, I needed this for a little courage to sit next to you and talk to you of course. Okay, I'll get to my point. Bill, I'm sorry for everything that happened to us. I really didn't mean to be such a bitch and having so much pride. I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. "Okay, okay. Jamie, let's talk when you're okay, okay?" he asked. Then I looked closely at him 'cause it seems like the world's turning and second after second he's getting blurry then next thing I knew, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhmmmm, Zac" I murmured as I hugged him. My head's aching but feeling him beside me is a relief. As I draw my closer to him, I realized that his thinner. Is this really him? Then everything inside my head flashed back. I'm in the club celebrating Jessica's birthday and last thing I remembered is that I was apologizing to Bill. Then what happened next? So I immediately opened my eyes and saw Bill's look beside me. I immediately pulled my hands off from hugging him. "I'm so sorry Bill I thought you were, ahw!" then my head hurts more when I suddenly made a move. "It's okay. You thought I was Zac. I heard everything" he said smiling. "I'm really sorry but I really need some pain reliever" I asked him. "Of course" then he immediately got up from the bed. I noticed that he's in his sleeping outfit while I'm still in my dress. Seconds later, he's back with a glass of water with some pain relievers. I immediately take the medicine up. "So what really happened last night?" I asked him immediately as I finished. "You see you were super drunk last night" he started then I interrupted "Yes, I was drunk and talked to you and apologized". "Exactly" he pointed. "Next?" I questioned. "So you were drunk. And then Jessica told us earlier before you came that we'll all stay at her villa" he added. "Wait, what? We're at her villa? What about my things?" I asked peeping at the window as I realized that I'm in another place. "When you got to the club, she maybe sends someone to go to your hotel and get your things. Before her birthday, she practically begged us to stay with her until January so that we'll celebrate Christmas and New Year together" Bill explained. "No, it can't be. I've got a lot of things to do. I have this deadline this December 10. Then I'm going to Milan for Burberry's show. I've got to be there" I told him. "It's still the 1st of December. You have 9 more days to go. And you can always come back here" he said. "But, what about other things? How can I tell mom about this? How about Christmas? My vacation?" I asked him worriedly. "Woohw! Stop worrying. Jessica already talked to your mom that you'll be staying here for 6 weeks and she agreed. I heard that all of your work will be passed through mail" he said. Oh my god! I can't believe I'm staying here with them for Christmas! How about our vacation in Paris? How am I going to tell Zac about this? This is nuts! I have to talk to Jess. "Where is Jessica? I have to talk to her" I demanded. Then Bill told me where her room is and I immediately went there. I knocked three times and luckily it opened to reveal the shirtless Tom. "What?" he asked groggily. "I'm sorry, I thought it's Jess' room" I told him quite intimidated to look at him. Tom really changed. "Her room's there!" he said pointing to the room across his'. "Right!" I told him as he closed the door to probably sleep again. "Jess!" I shouted almost banging the door. Luckily, it opened so fast and revealed Jessica with her robe on. "You wake up early now?" I asked her. "Yes, is that all?" she asked. "Uhmm, no. Tell me about this entire plan? I really don't get it" I asked her. "Okay, we'll discuss this later at lunch so that you can wash yourself to have a clearer mind. Okay?" then she shut her door to my face. I can't believe they set me up. What am I going to do? I can't live here. I have my life in LA. So I went back to my room and saw Bill fixing the bed. "Oh I forgot to tell you this isn't your room" he told me. "Then why did I sleep here? And why am I sleeping beside you by the way? Is this part of the major plan too?" I asked him quite horrified. He laughed at the sight of me horrified. "Don't worry, nothing happened. You see you were drunk and Tom carried you here because he thought it's your room. Then when I got here, I didn't know I was sleeping with you until this morning when you hugged my back" he explained. I was quite shy of what had happened. "I'm sorry about that. I'm just used of hugging Zac's back, back there" I explained quite guilty. Then his expression changed. I didn't know why but it somehow changed. So I quickly changed the subject, "So where's my room?" I asked. "Across mine, and your things are already there I believe" he informed. I immediately head towards the door to not feel any awkwardness. I can't believe I'm spending Christmas and New Year with them. It's not that I despise them but, maybe I'm still afraid. But why am I afraid? Oh my gosh! This is making me insane! And why did I feel guilt back there? What's that suppose to mean? I'm losing my mind now! "Just calm down! Everything going to be fine!" I told myself as I sat at the end of the queen sized bed. I grabbed my phone in my purse and dialed my mom. I really don't care if I'm bothering her but I really need to talk to her sleep. The phone immediately rang and she immediately answered it. "Mom, it's late. Why are still awake?" I told her just after as soon as I heard her speak. It's 10:32 in the morning here so probably it is past 12 am there. "It's because I've got this client and I need to satisfy her darling that's why I'm still working" she answered. "I see. Is dad still working too?" I queried again, checking my parents as if I'm their mother. "Yes, honey and he's in his office. Do you want to talk to him?" she replied. "No not really. I specifically called to talk about something" I told her giving her some hint of what I really want to talk about. "Is this about Jessica?" she asked. I know she would get this. "Yes mom. You know that I have my work and I just can't stay here just like that. You should've told me to what's going on. I felt stupid after knowing about this some kind of big reunion" I explained to her. "You know what Jamie, you needn't to worry about work. Remember, I'm still your boss and Jessica pleaded. I can't turn down her. And besides, it's been like forever since you last spent time with each other. Don't you think it's time?" she suggested, convincing me to stay. "I know and I don't want to sound as if I don't want to be here" I told her. "Exactly" she pointed. "But what about Zac mom? We already made some plans" I worriedly told her. "Well, just explain to him. I'm sure he'll understand. I know that boy" she said calmly. Then I thought for a minute. "Okay mom. I'll just sort things from here. I'll send you my designs this week. And say hi for me to dad. Bye mom and thanks" I told her as I hung up. Inside my head, this is a disaster. But I can shove away the feeling of excitement of being here with them. I mean, I really did miss them so much. But I guess I just have to grow up and face the things that keep on holding me back to go here in the first place. "Whatever!" I sighed to myself as I decided to take a shower and be ready for lunch.

When I was finished doing what I needed to do, I noticed the room I'm actually at for the first time. The room was beautiful and the view outside was gorgeous. Judging by my room's size, it's a big villa. But it kind of looks familiar to me. It's like I've seen this before but I can't remember when and how. So I checked myself in the mirror for the last time and decided to head out of the room and kind of explore the villa while I'm on the way towards the dining hall. On the way in the long hallway, I saw terrace overlooking the garden. "Wow! This is really beautiful! This is the perfect place!" I thought as I tried to smell the breeze of Christmas. It's really getting colder each and every day. And the holidays remind me to call someone important. I need to call Zac. I need to make him understand the situation I'm in. "Hello?" I started as soon as he picked up the phone. "Jamie" he answered directly. "I'm sorry to bother you but I just really need to hear something about you" I told him. I heard a laugh on the other line. "Hey! Did you just laugh? What's funny?" I asked smiling. "Nothing it's just that, you miss me that much already? Don't worry, when you get back I'll swear we'll have the time" he said. And that made me feel guilty. I really want to tell him immediately but I know his tired and I bothered his sleep. "Yes, I miss you so much that I bothered your sleep just to hear your voice. Zac, I will just call you later so that you can sleep back because I know you're already tired" I told him. "No it's okay. You're not bothering anything and you can always wake me in the middle of the night baby" he assured. "No, I know you're tired and I just really want to call you later 'cause we'll be having lunch like right now" I answered. "Oh I see. Well then, just call me anytime and I expect you to call later. Okay? Enjoy your stay there. I love you Jamie" he replied. "I love you too Zachary" I replied back. I always use his full first name whenever I'm being sweet or I'm mad at him. Then we both hung up. I stared at the garden in front of me for a few seconds before I decided to head to the dining hall. When I turned around, I saw Bill passing by and he quite noticed my presence so he stopped. "Oh Jamie!" he said. "Yeah?" I asked. "What are you doing there?" he questioned. "Nothing, I just saw this terrace and thought the view was beautiful" I told him. "Oh, but we should really get going because they're all there already" he informed. "Sure" I said as we started walking. While walking, there was a complete silence. It's more like it's so awkward. I wish that this walk will be over soon. But I guess this damned big villa won't let me. So I just check my phone for me to have something to do to not feel the awkwardness. "As if there's something to check here" I murmured. "What did you say?" Bill asked. I was quite surprise. "He heard me? That was a murmur to me" I thought. "Nothing" I just answered him. He just nodded. Then we arrived at the end of the stairs that revealed the receiving room. We turned to our right to another hall. If you walk straight, you'll see the powder room. Then we turned another right which means another hallway. But I guess we're near the destination because I heard Georg and Tom's voice.


End file.
